gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Redemption/Characters/L
La Saizel *Main page *Weapon: Two-Handed Axe *Weapon name: Xaynal *Alignment: Good *Story: a young demon witch, good and sweet, sometimes forgetful and ditzy, sometimes stubborn and capricious but very good of heart and always forthcoming in helping others she usually happily wanders between earth and underworld. One day, in a vision, appeared to her Immaculate Angel telling her that he has chosen her as one of Silvia's protectors and that Nightmare and Soul Embrace must immediately be destroyed for the good of the entire universe. La Saizel now is ready for her new mission. Lancelot *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown (however young) *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Mace and Shield *Weapon name: Legendary Flame *Alignment: Good *Story: a mysterious knight belonging to Hildegard's army, nobody knows anything about him. His pseudonym recalls the legendary namesake, he wears a mask in the shape of a dragon's head and he is very skilled in battle. Lani *Main page *Weapon: Kali Stick (x2) *Weapon name: Three Cobalt Pestle *Alignment: Good *Story: last living priestess of a Taoist clan, her friends and family were killed by Soul Edge. Now she has gon on a mission with his friend Ziya, whose aim is the same of Lani's one, destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Lara *Main page *Full name: Lara Sorel *Age: 18 *Weapon: Rapier *Weapon name: Albion *Alignment: Good *Story: she wants to fight, with her adoptive adoptive aunt Cristine, her adopitve father Raphael and his master Gilbert and free them from evil. Lee *Main page *Full name: Lee Cheng Long *Weapon: Tessen and Elephant Ring (x4) *Weapon name: Guren & Nèizài Dònglì *Alignment: Good *Story: Li Long's fellow student and great friend. A group of Japanese warriors, led by Otani, who want to besiege Ming Empire have estimated that to manage to do it they need Soul Embrace. Lee, with Xiu, Li Long and his student Mulin, is going to stop them. Leifang *Image *Birthplace: Xian, Ming Empire *Birthdate: March 17 *Gender: Female *Age: 22 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Jiujiebian *Weapon name: Línghún Huo *Alignment: Good *Story: excellent warrior, one day a Goddes, unknown to her, said to her that she must defend the Grace Talisman whose the essence lies in the heart of a great Chinese female warrior without telling to her this warrior's name, now she is looking for this warrior to defend this Sacred Talisman. Leixia *Main page *Full name: Yan Leixia *Age: 18 *Weapon: Jian *Weapon name: Ten Feet of Blue *Alignment: Good *Story: Xianghua's childhood friend, daughter of a general in the armies of the Ming Dynasty who has been kidnapped by Nightmare, her aims is freeing his father. Lenneth *Main page *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Essa *Alignment: Good *Story: valkyrie faithful to Odin who has been corrupted by Nightmare. Chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, her task is destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Leysritt *Main page *Weapon: Halbred *Weapon name: Blau Morgengrauen *Alignment: Good *Story: she, along with Zero, is the protectors and servants of the incarnations of the Four Earth Keepers Archangels. Li Long *Main page *Weapon: Bladed Nunchaku (x2) *Weapon name: Falcon *Alignment: Good *Story: Lee's fellow student and great friend and Mulin's master. A group of Japanese warriors, led by Otani, who want to besiege Ming Empire have estimated that to manage to do it they need Soul Embrace. Li Long, with Lee, Xiu and Mulin, is going to stop them. Liam *Image *Birthplace: London, British Empire *Birthdate: June 19 *Gender: Male *Age: 24 *Bloody type: 0 *Weapon: Nunchaku *Weapon name: Yellow Gem *Alignment: Good *Story: a young English man who helps Rita to stop Domitilla who wants to take possession of a treasure kept in a fortress whose Rita and Domitilla are guardians. Liangling *Main page *Full name: Zhu Liangling *Weapon: Jian *Weapon name: Bái Júhua *Alignment: Good *Story: Sue's youger sister and fellow student, Zuo Ci's student, Sanzang's fellow student and fellow mission and Hanbei's fellow mission, her mission is stopping a very dangerous monster named Janemba before that the monster manages to get Soul Embrace with which could become more dangerous. Libra *Main page *Weapon: Axe *Weapon name: Riviera *Alignment: Good *Story: she was in charge by a mysterious transcendental creature of protecting Solskinn. Lightning *Main page *Real name: Claire Farron *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Blazefire Saber *Alignment: Good *Story: her homeland has always been disturbed by the Gisers, a group of monster, who have sold their souls to Nightmare becoming more powerful. Chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, she aims to destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Lilly *Image *Birthplace: Seventh Heaven *Birthdate: Unknown *Gender: Female *Age: Unknown *Bloody type: None *Weapon: Dagger (x2) *Weapon name: Rose Sky *Alignment: Good *Story: Cherubic Angel, has been sent to earth by the Divine Creator Yavhè, with her twin sister Puella, as a guardian archangel of Hasu who has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors. Link *Main page *Weapon: Sword and Shield *Weapon name: Master & Hylian *Alignment: Good *Story: an Hylian who, helped by his fellow mission Astaroth, Maria Luigia and Raisuke, must defend his homeland, Hyrule, from two people: Ganondorf, who wants at all costs to dominate Hyrule and he thinks that maybe can satisfy his own desire with the power of Soul Embrace, and Scheherazade, an Hylian who want destroy Hyrule. Lionel *Image *Birthplace: Rouen, Frenche Empire *Birthdate: *Gender: Male *Age: 50 *Bloody type: Unknown *Weapon: Machete *Weapon name: Noir Comme Le Sang *Alignment: Evil *Story: cannibal cold-blooded murderer, he is one of Raphael's servants, he is the Lara's biological father but she doesn't knows it. Litchi *Main page *Full name: Litchi Faye-Ling *Weapon: Bo *Weapon name: Mantenbo *Alignment: Good *Story: excellent doctor, Harakune's lover, she wants to stop his lover trying to get Soul Embrace because she has known that he is afraid that with his new appearance is rejected by her and she want to try to let him know that she is willing to love him at all costs. In addition she has been chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors, so she must destroy Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Lizardman *Main page *Full name: Aeon Calcos *Weapon: Single-Handed Axe and Shield *Weapon name: Grudge & Aya *Alignment: Neutral *Story: a Spartan soldier, Aeon, like Sophitia, was ordered to destroy Soul Edge by Hephaestus. One day he became lost in a vast desert and eventually collapsed, he was rescued Fygul Cestemus used as a human guinea pig in a terrible experiment, causing him to transform into a lizardman. As soon regained consciousness, Aeon fled but was losing his human feelings and memories but at night, he would have dreams revisiting the feelings and memories of being human, suddenly, he realized that he was missing his soul. As he wondered of what has become of it, another memory struck him, his soul was inside Soul Edge and he now searches for the evil sword to obtain his lost soul without knowing that that sword is enhanced becoming Soul Embrace. Lucia *Main page *Weapon: Bastard Sword *Weapon name: Pure Heartbeat *Alignment: Good *Story: Gallic warrior, everywhere she was unjustly accused of witchcraft and she is wanted in most of the world, she has never known the cause of these accusations. Now she knwow only that she has been chosen as one of Silvia's pretectors and her aim is detsroying Nightmare and Soul Edge. Lukretia *Birthplace: Wolfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire *Birthdate: September 9 *Gender: Female *Age: 24 *Bloody type: B *Weapon: Single-Handed Ax and Bladed Brass Knukles *Weapon name: Neue Prinzessin & Antiken Claw *Alignment: Good *Story: Hildegard's childhood friend, her aim is helping her childhood friend Franczke in his aim: helping Siegrfied to defeat Nightmare and destroy Soul Embrace. Lulu *Main page *Weapon: Chakram (x2) concatenated to other Chakrams (x3) *Weapon name: Fairy Dolls *Alignment: Good *Story: expert in black magic, she has chosen by Immaculate Angel as one of Silvia's protectors and her aim is destroying Nightmare and Soul Embrace. Luna *Main page *Weapon: Sword *Weapon name: Dystopia *Alignment: Good *Story: she come from Modika Kingdom and she wants to hinder Chester a fellow countryman of her who wants to get Soul Embrace to rule ruthlessly undisturbed her homeland and have control of evil. Lynceus *Image *Gender: Male *Weapon: Bladed Hang Drum *Weapon name: Sar Jenfe *Alignment: Good *Story: Cherubic Angel, she has been chosen with Virginia as one of Silvia's protectors by Immaculate Angel and her aim is stopping Elysium to try to destroy Soul Redemption. Lynette *Main page *Weapon: Tambourine (x2) *Weapon name: Cepheus Seal *Alignment: Good *Story: she work in a Cepheus' armor shop, whose Necrid is a great patron, which was plundered by some Nightmare's henchmen killing all worker of the shop except her who, skilled in the fight, managed to defend herself. Now she wants to avenge her died colleagues. Category:Characters